Poetry To Kill
by TheBlueEyedWriter04
Summary: Ebony Clarkson had inocently walked out of her house to go and meet her friends. As soon as she got out, a stranger handed her an envelope. when she opened it and read what was on the paper inside, everything was turned around.
1. Look At It My Way

**_This is my first story thats been put on here so please commet and tell me what you think :) _**

**_This is for Charlotte Taylor who made me get a Fanfic account. Love you so much! :) 3_**

**_Basic story line: Ebony is a 14 year old anorexic girl, and when things start to pick up, she gets brutally murdered and she needs to try and contact the living to warn the police and everyone she can about who did it and how. Can she do it before her killer gets to anyone else? Will she be the guardian angel to light the way for the people she desperately needs to live?_**

**_So, here's the intro-- more to come!_**

News reports flashed half way around the world and back. When death hit, it was peaceful, relieving. The funeral will be harder for some I imagine. I'll be there. He will never harm again. I'll haunt his every sleep until, he too, becomes breathless.

Every 14 year old girl should begin to get freedom, bit by boring bit. What if she never got any? I looked at Millie, a girl of the same age as me in my year at school. We had P.E. together. I envied her looks. Her blonde hair was naturally curly and she was a healthy weight. It's not that I'm fat or even slightly over-weight. Those are factors of possibility that disgust me. They always have, ever since my uncle died of obesity. I am scared to eat. My parents don't even know. My sister and two brothers know, but they wouldn't dare tell. They know how I feel; they have been through the same thing.

Millie Winters hugged her dad with a warm smile that changed the whole expression of her face. She glowed with tanned health. I wanted to cry, but I knew it would stain my pallid skin; plus I was in public.

"Ebony?" My sister Kelly waved he thin and frail hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times and tore my eyes away from Millie as she drove away in her Dad's range rover with him. "Mum's here." She got into the car with Elliot, my eldest brother, and Liam, the second eldest of the four of us.

Liam was a goth, but I loved the way he dressed. He had recently dyed his hair black and got an ear-piercing that made a hole in his ear-lobe. Elliot was the brain box of the family, however, he was pretty good-looking, never dressed nerdy and had had many girl-friends. Jeanie, his current girl-friend, was lovely. I liked her best out of all of his past girl-friends, and Elliot seemed to aswell; they had been together for ages!

She dashed over to our black Mercedes and tapped on Mum's window. Mum rolled it down.

"Hey Jeanie. Everything okay?" she asked with a friendly smile. Mum liked Jeanie too.

"Yeah, fine thanks Cheryl. My parents wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come over for tea tonight with your husband? Kids included. She smiled her pretty smile and acknowledged all of us with a wave.

**_So how was the first bit? let me know! I'll write more soon to satisfy you :)_**


	2. Dinner At Jeanie's

Dad rang the doorbell. Jeanie's parents answered, her mother with a baby on her hip. All of us were dressed for a special occasion, but luckily not too over-dressed. Elliot and Liam were in suit jackets, a shirt and their favourite pair of jeans each. Both had clean converse on to match their smart outfits.

"Hi everyone! Please, come in." Mr Morson, Jeanie's father, greeted us in a formal manner, and stepped aside, his arm around his wife. Before I went in, I glanced around the familiar street. Milly's car was parked next door. Oh great. At least she wasn't here.

Mrs Morson lead us into the large living room. The huge windows were spattered with rain from a rainy Friday and they let in generous amounts of light. Chocolate leather sofas were centred around a gleaming glass coffee table, which stood strong and proud on the cream coloured carpet. A colossal TV sat flashing a news report across the widescreen on top of the ivory coloured marble mantle piece which grabbed attention easily against the light brown feature wall that it leaned against.

One tall looking boy was lounging on the couch, also dressed formally, but with no shoes to complete the outfit. His eyes were fixated on the big television until he heard my parents interacting with what seemed to be his parents. He switched the sound of the TV off by the remote control and stood up politely. I was right – he _was_ tall! Tall and lanky, would be a better description. He towered over me and Kelly, which I suppose wasn't all that hard as we were small anyway. We looked like tiny helpless flies flittering next to a tree. His emerald green eyes even smiled as he politely shook everyone's hand, and his long golden hair kept falling over them, which he would just brush out of the way with his slim fingers. He was dressed nicely too. He had a checked shirt, top two buttons open, dressy-jeans and a black blazer jacket to top it all off.

He smiled as his mum, Mrs Morson, introduced him to us all as Callum. I partially hid behind my pin straight brown hair, even though I could barely blush and there wasn't any reason to, as usual. Shyness crept upon me, and took over me. Mr Morson told us that Callum was 15. Jeanie was 17, as we already knew. Who was the child to this family? If it was a Morson child, there was a huge age gap.

"And this is my nephew, Gabriel." Mrs Morson explained, and Gabriel began to smile as my own mother began to fuss over him. Kelly and I, looking so much alike, with the same coloured hair, but styled differently, same coloured eyes, the same weight and facial features in general, stood on the spot, gazing around at the elegant house.

After half an hour of conversation, our evening meal was finally ready. The aroma of herbs and delicate spices smelt delicious, and I started to feel a twinge of hunger in the pit of my stomach. I didn't get a proper look, a few glimpses here and there, but I was sure Callum was staring at me. Kelly agreed. She told me using our secret sign language that we had used since we were little.

Jeanie's room was awesome. She had the attic, converted obviously, as her room. The ceiling was donned with white fairy lights, and a double bed with an abnormal bed cover that was leopard print. Her room was warm, vibrant and girly. I'd never seen anything so different or creative in any other girl's bedroom!

We sat and talked for ages – she was so friendly! Elliot was in Callum's room with Liam playing on Callum's Xbox 360 and listening to decent music. The music seemed too tame for Liam, but he probably got too interested in the game to be all that bothered about what was playing in the background.

Callum came up looking for a game he had apparently left in Jeanie's room when he borrowed her laptop. "Yeah it's still in my laptop. I'll get it now." She got out of her bubble chair that was suspended from the ceiling and turned on her sleek black laptop. The music that Jeanie had playing on her stereo carried on, a recorded artist singing and playing to an audience that ignored its talent.

Callum sat on the bed in a small space next to me although there was a free chair and loads of room next to Kelly. He leaned straight on his arm that was supporting his weight. He was so close that I could smell his mint-scented breath, meaning he had been eating mints for a reason, and the faint scent of his aftershave that he had on. I didn't mind. Jeanie handed him his game and he thanked her with a smile and tapped my arm so subtly as I left that I almost didn't notice. He threw a scrunched up ball of paper behind my back. Jeanie and Kelly didn't notice. Then as he was closing Jeanie's bedroom door, he looked and me and winked.


	3. Numbers

"Uh, I'll be back in a minute. I just gotta go... powder my nose." I lied. I grabbed the ball of paper whilst fake coughing noises rushed out of my mouth purposely so the sound of the paper crumpling was muffled slightly. I crept down the stairs to the first floor of the house as if no-one was allowed to see me, almost as if I were an intruder. I had to pass his bedroom. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. He turned his head and winked. He was sitting behind Liam and Elliot, so they didn't notice anything. I held up the ball and smiled shyly back.

"Ebony!" I jumped as something invisible called out my name. "Come in here for a minute." It was Liam, I could recognise my own brothers voice anywhere. A triumphant cheer came from the room. Liam suddenly popped up from the floor. He laughed and pointed at Elliot, who was still sitting on his beanbag, smiling for a hidden reason. "Not so brainy now,huh?!"Liam never won on videogames, because Elliot had them all figured out. I still didn't know why I was there.

"Why am I here?" I asked, puzzled.

"You came for tea." Callum smiled, flashing his perfect teeth, his eyes sparkling with the nature of a tease. I couldn't help but smile back, and let my hair fall slightly over my face. Thank God my braces had been taken off last month. I rolled my eyes and re-worded my question mentally before saying it.

"I mean why am I in this room?" I looked at Liam and Elliot, who were sitting on two black leather bean bags.

"I wanted you to witness me winning 'Brains' here, so that there was another family member to back me up." Liam grinned, and flopped back down onto his beanbag. What a loser; a funny loser though. I saw Callum looking at the paper in my hand, but I didn't make it obvious that I knew.

"Why are you down here anyway, Ebony?" Elliot quizzed me.

I racked my brain for an excuse. "I needed to powder my nose." I lied again. Barely five minutes had passed and I had lied twice.

I left and went into the over-sized bathroom. I sat on the edge of the bath and unfolded the white ball of paper. There was a phone number on it. I took my phone out of my bag, and punched the number into it. There was a scruffy, but legible signature at the bottom : _Callum._ Obviously it was him. After I had saved his number, I took out the pen that i had in my bag, flipped the paper over and scribbled my number onto the blank side.

I flushed the toilet as a disguise as to why I was really there, because as far as everyone was concerned, I was going to use it. I went out and winked at Callum snidely. Liam and Elliot still had no idea that Callum and I were flirting, as Callum was still on his bed behind them. I threw the ball of paper back at him with a huge smile and dashed back up the stairs to the attic , where Kelly and Jeanie had the news channel on the television. They watched, worried and wide-eyed.

I resumed my previous position on Jeanie's bed, which was still vacant, and began to catch up on what I had missed.

"...Melissa Straw makes the 'Poetry Massacre' its eighth victim. She was found in Connecticut on her front lawn after a neighbour said she was handed a letter by a stranger who then mysteriously disappeared. Straw was said to have been reading the letter when she collapsed and didn't move. Her mother ran out after seeing she had fallen to the ground. When her mother reached her, Straw began fitting on the floor. Straw then started screaming in pain and arching her back in an act of agony until after several minutes when she fell silent and her eyes lost all signs of life." A picture of an unfamiliar girl flashed onto the screen. Jeanie switched off the TV, her face frozen in shock.

"Oh my gosh..." Kelly's face was also frozen in shock. We sat in silence for a few short minutes. I was still slightly confused.

"How did she die?" I broke the deafening silence.

"Poetry." Jeanie's facial expression had not changed. There had been eight murders, and yet this was the first we had heard of any. It was moving closer to town, and fast. The silent murderer was close; who would be next?


End file.
